Stuntmania!/Credits
Executive Producers Jeff Borkin Ellen Martin Series Director Blair Simmons Directors Mike Fetterly Miguel Martinez-Joffre Series Animation Supervisor Wade Cross Art Directors Maurice "Skip" Kimball Andy Poon Line Producer Nisa Contreras Supervising Producers Asaph Fipke Chuck Johnson Ken Faier Producers Tina Chow Logan McPherson Production Manager Katherine Chambers Senior Production Coordinator Ryan Pears Production Coordinators Erika Bud Victoria Fox Joshua Pang Production Coordinator/Assistant Editor Robbie Hetzron Executive Assistant Sheryl McGloffin Written By Morgan von Ancken Kim Duran Head Writer Jeff Borkin Story Editor Clark Stubbs Script Coordinator Morgan von Ancken Research Director Christine Ricci, Ph.D. Research Supervisor Brian Cicero Research Coordinator Katherine Papazian Science Consultants Benjamin Gallant Kristen M. Hager, Ph.D. David E. Kanter, Ph.D. Teresa L. Nighelli, M.S.Ed. Jenny Young Research Art Supervisor Amanda Summers Research Artists Niki Foley Syr-Ivan Bennett Research Interns Carolina Aldas Meghan Wood Featuring the Voices of Nolan North Kevin Michael Richardson Nat Faxon Dusan Brown Dee Bradley Baker Jeff Bennett Alexander Polinsky Voice Directed By Charlie Adler Original Casting Sarah Noonan, CSA Gene Vassilaros, CSA Casting Director Shannon Reed Casting Coordinators Lara Tran Shiondre Austin Casting Assistant Lyberti Nelson Talent Executive Michelle Levitt Dialogue Recorded At Nickelodeon Animation Studio Manager of Audio Production/Recording Engineer Justin Brinsfield 2nd Recording Engineer Matt Corey Assistant Recording Engineer Manny Grijalva Dialogue Engineers Matt Corey Justin Brinsfield Dialogue Editor Jeff Malinowski Music Hit The Road Written by Matthew Tishler Acceleration Written by Paul Rhim for Noiselab Music It's Blaze Written by Scott Krippayne and Michael "Smidi" Smith Produced by Michael "Smidi" Smith Performed by Scott Krippayne Underscore By Randall Crissman, Paul Rhim and John Zuker for Noiselab Music Vocal Production Joleen Belle Joachim Svare SVP Music Doug Cohn VP Music Colleen Fitzpatrick Music Talent Coordinators Kristina Rodriguez Eleanor Vainshtok Blaze and the Monster Machines Theme Mason Rather JP Rende Performed by Kyle Gordon, Mason Rather and JP Rende Main Title Design and Animation We Are Royale LLC Robert Bandel Jeff Borkin Jennifer Cast Wade Cross Jacob Joice Keath Ling Ellen Martin Miguel Martinez Joffre Lauren Muir Matthew Perreault Rodmon Sevilla Jany Tran Kevin Vizconde Supervising Storyboard Director Eddie Soriano Storyboard Director Tad Budler Storyboard Artists Sujan Chowdhury Casey Sanborn Robert Bandel Lauren Monardo Gramprey Jon Roscetti Animatic Editors Anthony Orkin Morgan-William Turner Original Design Andy Poon Calvin Christensen Byron Leboe Roland Sanchez Chris Souza Senior Designer Benjamin Hayte Designer Michael Mitchell Junior Designers Jae Cho Amy Fielder Nicholas Hong Casey Sanborn Design PA Madison Tuff Design PA Intern Tim Melnyk Modeling Supervisor Jason Julich Lead Modeler Tosh Suo Senior Modelers Christopher French Chan Man Park Junior Modelers Rodrigo Lissoni Calder Moore Ezra Petruik Leyre Torres Modelers Christopher Corvelli Robert Ghobril Bradley Kotris Modeling PA Alberto Caprioli Animation Department Head Chris Sokalofsky Senior Animators Nicholas Hogan David Meigh Animation PA Bradley Hale Animators Juan Chaparro Chris Pearson Enrique Perez Junior Animators Lawrence See-LokLai Chanarat Temaismithi 2nd Unit Animation Director Andrew Poon Animator Enrique Perez Junior Animator Ray Kiranoglu Stanley Watt VFX Supervisor Keath Ling VFX Artists Tory Copithorne Bianca Desaulniers Imaging PA's Reese Bartlett Justin Graham Jordan Pachal Joel Schmid Rodmon Sevilla Kevin Vizconde Compositors Nicolo Barco Nirmal Gill Junior Compositors Baljinder Singh Bassi Derek Chappell Denholm LaRoche Maurico Pampin Milos Radojkic Post Production Supervisor Chris Thurston Online Editor Jonathan Cubas Editor Henry Wan Assistant Editor Lori Zei Online Assistant Adam Kube Manager of IT & Facility Operations Steven O. Moore Systems Administration Peter Chung Martin Sykes Software Developers William Ching Andrew Liang Senior Facility Coordinator Katie Findlay Junior Facility Coordinator Joseph Guasparini Supervising Software Developer Vivian Lau Junior Software Developers Priyam Banerjee Vitali Crystal Iris Kam Brian Kang Wesley Luk Megan Mitchell Jessica Ng Michelle Quan Gary Yau Production Assistants Tiarra Edmunson Jada McDermott Clayton Weins Audio Post Production Facilty Nerd Corps Sound Inc. Sound Supervisor Jonny Ludgate Senior Sound Editor Jeff Davis Sound Editors Fanny Riguidel Stefan Seslija Junior Sound Editor Melanie Eng Re-Recording Mixers Ewan Deane Stefan Seslija Nerd Corps Business & Legal Affairs Elyot Waller Business Affairs Associate Shay Wilson Production Finance & Accounting Michael Chow Robert Kennedy Amanda Lee Jared Lim Manager, Production & Development Stacey Kim Technical Operations Dan Clark Ayla Kaluski Tom Smith Special Thanks Jason Caparaz Russell Hicks Elly Kramer Rebecca Kukkonen Lee Ann Larson Marcy Pritchard Kay Wilson Stallings Teri Weiss Royal Bank of Canada - Leanne Harry Executive in Charge of Production Sarah Landy With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Nerd_Corps_Entertainment_end_card.png Nickelodeon productions logo.png © 2014 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, Blaze and the Monster Machines and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. To return to the Stuntmania! episode summary, click here. Category:Credits Category:Season 1 credits